


is it such a sin for me to take what's mine

by kennith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Yandere, i guess? yeah, izumi kills someone, like there's a little i guess, ritsu hates that he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennith/pseuds/kennith
Summary: Izumi loves his Kuma-kun.





	is it such a sin for me to take what's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozorin/gifts).



> aYY my first fanfic in a while! my boyfriend also paid me $2 to write this asdfgh  
> mason i know you're reading this i love you here's your gay shit

You’ve noticed Izumi had been acting strange lately. It was quite unlike you, you usually didn’t give less of a shit what others do as long as you get some sleep. But this is… really weird.

He’d been acting… nicer somewhat? To you at least. Sure, there was that familiar ice cold tone in his harsh words, but they were hardly directed towards you. The familiar “Kuma-kun” had a sickly sweet edge to it. He offered to get you things, he was with you at practically all times, it was really fucking weird.

But then _that_ happened, and you understood why.

You were talking to Mao, mostly updating each other about what was going onto each other’s lives as of late. He had won his basketball game and was telling you how practice in his unit was doing. You would’ve been more interested but you could barely keep your eyes open and were yawning every couple minutes. It didn’t look like he noticed.

You wouldn’t have noticed Izumi standing behind him if it wasn’t for his piercing stare.

Mao grabbed your shoulder with a light blush on his cheeks. “Wanna walk home with me, Ritsu?” he asked.

Izumi’s stare suddenly turned into an ice cold _glare_ that made even you shiver.

“Kuma-kun was going to walk me home,” he said, walking over to you and staring Mao down. His words were harsh and cold.

Well, you did actually promise that you’d walk him home. Mostly because you were half asleep when he asked.

Mao flinched. “O-oh. That’s a shame. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ritsu!” he ran away from you both quickly, looking back at you both every so often with a frightened look on his face.

Izumi smiled at you. “Can we go ahead and go, Kuma-kun?”

You blinked. That happened so fast you couldn’t keep up with it. “...Ah, sure, secchan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up in a cold sweat that night. It wasn’t uncommon for you, your nightmares were pretty bad. You said up in your bed, and you could automatically tell something was wrong.

You stood up and looked around your room. Something… something wasn’t right.

A hand covered your mouth. An awful smelling, wet hand. You would’ve screamed but a familiar voice stopped you dead cold.

“I wasn’t expecting you to wake up so early, Kuma-kun…” Izumi whispered in your ear. “Sorry to disturb you, I was dealing with **_a problem_ ** and I got too excited, it seems…”

You turned your head slightly and saw all of the red coating his face, mostly his mouth. Had… had he been drinking blood?

He suddenly pushed you into the nearest wall forcefully and you let out a small grunt. He lifted your chin and you saw a lovesick smile on his face, covered in blood. You were too scared to do anything and afraid of what would happen to you if you tried to get away.

“Please don’t be scared, Kuma-kun, I did this for you,” he moaned. He rubbed your cheek with a blood stained hand and kissed you.

It was… surprisingly delicate. His tongue pushed against your lips and you opened your mouth for him. His tongue rubbed against yours in a way that wasn’t forceful but still felt amazing. His tangled his fingers into your hair, pulling at the soft strands. You would’ve cared that it hurt a bit but you didn’t in the heat of the moment. You let out a choked moan as he grinded against your crotch. _You shouldn’t be enjoying this but it just felt so good--_

He suddenly broke the kiss with a gasp. He licked at the edges of your mouth as you panted. You wouldn’t be surprised if there was blood on your face.

“Mine…” he whispered to you.

“Y-yours…” you whispered back.

There was no point in fighting back. You were scared what would happen if you betrayed your secchan.


End file.
